Damn the sick dog's soul to Hell
by iNSaNiTY135
Summary: After Hana's mother Ebony gets attacked in a back alleyway along with another girl.Hana seeks revenge on the man that beat her mother.She wants to damn the sick dog's soul to Hell.That's how she finds Ai.
1. The Back Alleyway

**It says life's encounters are governed by fate. Within the tangled threads of destiny cursed flowers bloom. Pitiful and frail lost in their anger, their sorrow, their tears. Beyond the midnight's veil lies the revenge that you would not exact alone.**

A few weeks back my mother caught a man beating a helpless girl in a back alleyway…..

(_FLASHBACK MODE ACTIVATE_)

**TOLD IN THE MOTHER'S POV**

"STOP!" A girl yelled

"PLEASE STOP!" she yelled again I can hear the tears leaking into her voice.

I ran to where the screaming voice was coming from. I ran down the dark alley and saw a dark figure kicking that appeared to be kicking the figure of girl on the ground.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I got out my phone and quickly dialed 911 while the dark figure couldn't see me yet."911 what's your emergency?"

I tried to talk as softly as I could without getting the man's attention "There's a man beating up a girl in the back alleyway"

"Ma'am please state your location."

"Umm… 133 Bones Street."

"Thank you. We'll send someone."

I snapped the phone shut. The man must have heard it snap because he turned his head in my direction.

"Someone there?" He asked

I could hear the girl breathing heavily. Maybe it was my own breathing.

"COME OUT!" He yelled

He wasn't that far away from me to begin with, he could just walk a couple more steps and see my body pressed against the brick of the abandoned thrift shop. He walked up right to the corner of the wall. I tried to run away at least make myself look small. But he caught me before I could run away.

"There you are." He said if he had been looking for a small child in Wal-Mart.

"NO." I screamed

"You're coming with me." He said through gritted teeth

He then threw me on the ground right next to the other girl. She only looked thirteen; her face was covered in blood and dirt. It's so sad to see a child get assaulted in a dark alley. He started to kick me in the stomach but he moved the assault to my face when he saw me start to cover it..

"I will mess up your face so you won't be pretty anymore, no one loves anything ugly."

"Please don't." I begged

"Too bad." But before he could finish I heard the sirens of police cars. The man looked around quickly and ran down the alley to avoid the cops. I saw the red and blue lights light up the alley before I blacked out.

Authors Note-This will be in Chapters. Because I love chapters.


	2. The Hospital

Hana's Pov

Mother was lying on the sterile white sheets that matched the room. Mom's skin was pale and her arms are covered in purple bruises. The police said they found her beaten in a back-alleyway along with another girl named said they caught his face before he got away so they could match the face with a name; his name was Haru Jacobs. I remember when they showed me his face. I felt so much rage boil itself to the surface. It made me wish revenge to see his face twisted in pain would bring me bliss. It's just so evil how he could just go out and beat up two people._ I need to get my head out of the dark-side_ I told myself. I remember seeing a snack machine in the lobby. I walked out of the room and into the elevator. I pressed the lobby button and waited to reach the lobby. I walked across the spacious lobby over to the machines. Suddenly the front doors opened and I froze, there he is the man who beat up my mother and Mika; Haru Jacobs. He was in handcuffs and had two officers by his had a knowing smirk plastered on his face. He glanced at me and his smirk turned to a grin. I turned and ran down the hallway my dark brown hair getting in my face in the process. I ran right into the elevator. Once inside I pushed the button of the floor that my mother's room is on. I let my mind wander as I felt the elevator go upwards._ Why is he in the hospital he doesn't even look sick. Why did he look at me as if he knew me?_

Boring author's note/rant:Ooo~Hello there. I left you with a little cliffhanger. I know everyone hates cliffhangers and cliffhangers make me anxious. But I couldn't help myself. So I finally have chapter two up. Chapter three will be coming soon (I think).So~ this is awkward; the ending part is always awkward. Please comment. I'd like to see how I'm doing with this fanfiction.

-iNSaNiTY135


End file.
